The present invention relates to a routing system of the type used for both primitive and temporary displays, sets, installations, and so forth wherein a light source is placed behind a panel or other transparent or translucent medium.
In the field of lighting systems, particularly those used for theater, television, film, and other sets, trade shows, building and outdoor displays, and the like, certain known and reliable systems have been used for many years. For example, a backdrop is commonly used, which may comprise a rigid or flexible panel on which graphics or pictures are printed. Such panels may be hung behind a scene or set. In other applications, such as tradeshows, posters and panels may be hung or mounted in various locations in a display structure or installation. In theater, television, and film lighting, lights and systems that are sometimes referred to as “sky pans”, “cyclorama or cyc lights” or floodlights may be disposed behind the panel, and powered to illuminate all or a portion of the panel. In many applications the panel is transparent or translucent to allow the graphics or image to be brightly illuminated by the backlighting. Such lighting is generally quite effective, but has definite drawbacks. For example, sky pan lights may need to be placed as much as 10 to 12 feet behind the panel. Moreover, depending upon the size of the light and the area illuminated, power ratings may range to approximately 4 kA or higher. The resulting lighting is thus hot, energy intensive, and space-consuming.
Moreover, such lighting systems are somewhat difficult to handle and tedious to displace and store after use or between uses. Where periodic changes are made to scenes or backdrops, or where the entire application may need to be moved to another location, current lighting systems must be carefully packed, along with supporting cords and structures, moved to a storage or new location, and carefully unpacked and set up. The systems tend to be large and heavy, making all of these operations more difficult.
There is a need, in this field, for improvements in lighting systems and methods that may at least partially address the drawbacks of current technologies.